The objectives of MBRS program at Selma University are, 1) to train and motivate undergraduate students who are capable of advancing for further studies in biomedical sciences, b) to enhance research capability in biomedical sciences at Selma University, c) to provide faculty with opportunities and facilities to develop biomedical research potential, and d) to attract minority students and faculty into biomedical research. Selma University proposes three research projects and one project on the enrichment activities in biomedical science. The proposed research activities will train 7 students each year in research areas related to metal toxicity, membrane biology, calmodulin effect, lipid peroxidation, enzyme mechanism, microbiology- immunology pathogenicity, immunogenicity, drug sensitivity to microorganisms, pesticide evaluation, medical entomology and statistical methods. The enrichment activities involves seminars, lecturers and workshops on hands-on-research techniques by invited guest scientists, a course in methods in biomedical science, summer research experience and an opportunity to attend scientific meetings. An exciting experience for students will be bio- computation-application of computer in biomedical research. The program will provide 4 facility opportunity to research along with their students. It is expected that proposed program will provide a wide variety of research related experiences which should not only motivate but also train the students to accept greater challenges in field of biomedical research. The expected success of our MBRS program will be a 'step-forward' in achieving the National MBRS mission to preparing competitive biomedical research scientists who are also ethnic minorities.